Don't trust me
by Cosy-chwan
Summary: CONCOURS - La vie ennuyeuse de Trafalgar Law se trouva boulversée par les rencontres fortuit de mystérieux individus. Les évènements se se succédèrent mais c'est bien connu, un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul. Rêve tant que tu peux, la chute n'en sera que plus rude. - UA


Yo ! Je vous présente mon OS pour le concours de Lisen-chan !

C'était un One Shot comprit entre 1500 et 8000 mots, le miens en fait 7022 et c'est bien la première fois !

J'ai choisi le thème :

« L'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime. »

J'ai mit T bien que je ne crois pas que ce soit si violent tout de même.. Je vous laisse découvrir les pairings par vous-même !

N'oubliez pas de me laissez une petite review pour exprimer vos sentiments sur cet OS !

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Un bruit aigu, répétitif et énervant, signifiant pour la majorité de la race humaine le levé. Une main tatouée émerge de l'amas de couverture et s'abat sur l'impitoyable créature. Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'une touffe noire pointe le bout de son nez.

**7 milliards de personnes sur terre, tous différents.**

****  
Il roule sur le côté, ses jambes basculent et lui permettent de se redresser. Assis au bord de son lit il regarde la moquette qu'il caresse du pied. Il ne veut pas aller en cours, il n'a pas faim et le temps est des plus détestable avec ce soleil radieux qui illumine sa chambre à travers les volets. Rien, absolument rien ne l'oblige à se lever mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il fait. Pas après pas il arrive à la salle de bain, laissant glisser ses vêtements à même le sol puis s'engouffre sous l'eau chaude de la cabine aux murs de verre flouté. Il abaisse le robinet et le jet d'eau disparaît, laissant la vapeur se répandre à travers la pièce.

En sortant, il attrape une serviette et se frotte les cheveux ainsi que son corps puis finit par la nouer autour de sa taille. Il essuie le miroir de sa paume pour y voir plus clair et fait la moue. Le brun prend sa brosse à dent, déverse le dentifrice et commence de frénétiques mouvements pour nettoyer sa dentition. Après s'être rincé la bouche, il entreprend une active recherche pour retrouver son crayon noir, poussant un mince soupir de soulagement en l'apercevant. Après avoir noirci généreusement le contour de ses yeux d'acier, il quitte cette pièce pour se réfugier auprès de son armoire, traversant la chambre en bazar avec peine. Une fois l'objectif atteint il commence à balancer divers vêtements par-ci par-là, les couleurs ne lui convenant pas. La porte s'ouvre brusquement, mais trop habitué, notre protagoniste continue activement sa recherche sans se retourner.

-Law, tu vas encore être en retard. Je t'ai laissé ton petit déjeuner sur la table du salon !

N'obtenant aucune réponse, le blond soupira et s'en alla.

-Sanji ! La porte !

Après quelques jurons, cette dernière fut claquée et les pas énervés s'estompèrent. L'étudiant finit par enfiler un jean noir troué avec une double ceinture verte et un gros sweat noir aux manches et à la capuche tout aussi verte. Arrivé au salon, il met son petit déjeuner dans un sac plastique. Il enfile ses doc' noires, pose son éternel chapeau en fourrure sur la tête et lance son sac de cours en bandoulière sur son épaule, partant en n'oubliant pas de fermer à clef.

**Il y a les pauvres et les riches. Il est difficile de connaître le parfait milieu.**

Vraiment, ce n'était pas sa journée. Il a couru pour rattraper le bus mais ça n'a pas marché, résultat il doit attendre le prochain. Law s'assit lourdement sur le banc de fer sous l'abri bus, une vieille dame se décale à l'autre bout, encore une folle qui a la phobie des jeunes. Il a les yeux rivés sur le béton sous ses pieds, ne pensant à rien. Il voit une paire de bottes militaire passer sous son nez, s'arrêtant non loin du banc, un pied collé contre la vitre.

Une forte odeur de tabac chatouille alors ses narines, c'est bien plus fort que les cigarettes de son colocataire. Un cigare ? Intrigué, le brun relève la tête et étire un très mince sourire en constatant que ce n'est pas un mais deux cigares suspendus aux lèvres d'un homme diablement sexy, les cheveux blancs tirés en arrière avec quelques mèches rebelles.

Il porte un pantalon kaki et un débardeur blanc qui moulent parfaitement son imposante musculature. Une cicatrice barre son visage fort et carré, soulignant ses yeux d'une couleur chocolat au reflet bordeaux.

-Un problème gamin ?

Le jeune homme fut brutalement ramené à la réalité, il étira un sourire quelque peu agaçant.

-Aucun monsieur.

-Pourquoi tu me dévisages alors ?

L'étudiant se contenta d'hausser les épaules et se leva en voyant son bus arriver. Il fit un petit mouvement avec son chapeau et se contenta de dire.

-Trafalgar Law, j'étudie à la fac de médecine nord-est. Bonne journée !

Et il monte dans le bus, fier de son tour de passe-passe. Il s'assoit tout au fond sur un siège défoncé, près d'une vitre recouverte de tags en tout genre. Il met ses écouteurs et ferme les yeux sur le son rock de son baladeur.

**Chaque destin est lié. Les personnes que l'on croise chaque jour sans les regarder, les rencontres, les coups de foudre. Nous sommes tous liés.**

La journée fut longue et monotone. Rien ne change, tout reste identique et régulier. Notre brun s'est mortellement ennuyé, à présent il est assis à la dernière rangée de l'amphithéâtre, dormant à point fermé, sans s'être rendu compte de la fin des cours.

-Hé gamin !

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Law sursauta. Il rattrapa son chapeau auquel il avait donné un coup de coude sans le vouloir, et le remit sur sa tête. C'est alors qu'il le vit, au seuil de la porte, levant la tête vers lui.

-J't'ai reconnu grâce au chapeau.

Le brun range rapidement ses affaires et dévale les marches. Se rendant compte de son empressement il s'arrête net et soupire, reprenant une allure plus lente et légère. Il arrive à sa hauteur et se rend compte à quel point cet homme est grand. Il détourne les yeux sous le regard brûlant du plus vieux qui lui donne des frissons à travers le corps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le blanc haussa les sourcils et un son agacé quitta ses lèvres. Il masse l'arrête de son nez et ferme les yeux.

-Tu t'fiches de moi ? C'est qui l'imbécile qui m'a crié son identité et l'endroit où le trouver ?

Law leva les yeux au ciel tout en marmonnant une multitude de choses incompréhensibles, resserrant sa prise sur la bandoulière de son sac. Il s'apprêtait à quitter l'amphithéâtre lorsqu'une obligation plus qu'une interrogation s'imposa à lui.

-J'te raccompagne chez-toi.

-Me donne pas d'ordre.

Néanmoins il ne refusa pas et sortit de l'établissement en compagnie de cet homme dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

-Smoker.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, son regard se posa sur les larges épaules devant lui. Devant le questionnement du jeune homme il justifia.

-Je rétablis l'équilibre, tu ne connaissais pas mon nom.

-Et maintenant c'est chose faite. Il lui tendit une main bronzée et tatouée. Trafalgar Law.

Son interlocuteur sort deux cigares et serre sa main avec un étrange sourire qui fit battre un peu plus fort le cœur de l'étudiant.

-Enchanté Law, moi c'est Smoker.

**On privilégie certains liens plutôt que d'autres.**

Durant le trajet, pas un mot ne fut prononcé et pourtant l'atmosphère était douce et légère, le plus jeune fut agréablement surpris de ce sentiment qui était si peu fréquent chez lui et qu'il chérissait du fait de sa rareté. Ils finirent par arriver devant un petit immeuble traditionnel, typique des étudiants. Ils restèrent un certain temps face au seuil de la porte d'entrée, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Inspirant un grand coup, Smoker finit par demander son numéro de téléphone qu'ils s'échangèrent avec un mince sourire ravi qui se voulait discret. Le brun lui fit un petit signe de main puis disparu dans les escaliers.

**Pourtant ça ne change rien à la ligne du destin et aux nombreuses rencontres.**

Allonger sur son lit, un bras derrière la tête et un air aussi ennuyé que d'habitude il regarde le téléphone juste devant ses yeux. Son pouce tapotait le bouton du milieu, l'écran affiche les contacts et principalement une certaine personne du nom de Smoker. Il était un peu stressé ce qui changeait de d'habitude. Devait-il appelé ? Non il était nul pour se genre de chose, ce n'était jamais les bons mots qui quittaient sa bouche et on lui reprochait bien trop souvent d'être silencieux. Un message alors ? Mais pour dire quoi ? Ils se sont quittés depuis seulement 2h. Il avait déjà mangé et fait ses quelques devoirs de biologie. La porte s'ouvrit et la tête blonde de son colocataire s'afficha par l'entre bâillement.

-J'peux entrer ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Soupira le brun.

Le futur cuisinier leva les yeux au ciel, sa mèche bougeant doucement. Il vint s'installer au bord du lit et le regarda un instant avant de lui proposer simplement.

-Tu veux venir ? On va en boîte avec les autres et je me suis dis que ce serait bien que tu t'occupes l'esprit.

Law sembla réfléchir, pesant le pour et le contre et finalement se redressa en balançant son portable sur les draps.

-D'accord, laisse-moi me préparer, j'arrive dans 10 minutes.

-Pas d'problème !

Sanji bondit du lit avec un sourire enthousiaste et quitta la chambre après lui avoir fait signe de la main. L'étudiant se concentre sur l'armoire en bazar à cause de ce matin et commence à fouiller de nouveau. Il choisit un pantalon moulant de cuir noir ainsi qu'une chemise plutôt longue et assortie à ses yeux. Il passe par la salle de bain pour arranger son maquillage et sort enfin, se présentant face à un blond encore plus déjanté qu'à l'accoutumée.

Son colocataire était habillé d'un slim noir et d'un débardeur bien moulant, une veste légère comblait le tout. Une cigarette aux lèvres, il leva ses yeux océan sur lui.

-Tu ne mets pas ton chapeau ?

-Non, un ivrogne pourrait me le tâcher. On y va ?

Le fumeur hocha la tête et se leva du canapé blanc cassé pour aller mettre ses chaussures à l'entrée. Il n'a jamais compris pourquoi le futur médecin était si froid, ennuyé en permanence. Mais après tout, c'est ce qui lui donnait son charme et lui faisait chérir les rares sourires qu'il avait eu le privilège d'apercevoir.

**Bien que l'humanité cherche de l'espoir en pensant qu'après tout, elle peut tout contrôler.**

Zoro, Luffy, Franky, Penguin et Shachi étaient déjà là lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous. Law les salua vaguement alors que le cuisinier s'engueulait déjà avec le vert. Il demanda à Penguin pourquoi Nami et Robin n'étaient pas là.

-Soirée pyjama à c'qui paraît. Se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules.

Le videur les laissa entrer sans problème, étant tous considérés comme des habitués. La salle était pleine à craquer, l'odeur de l'alcool et de la sueur lui frappa au visage et il se dirigea au bar en laissant les autres en plan. La piste de danse était aussi bondée qu'à l'accoutumée et il reconnu quelques têtes qui avaient déjà tentées de le draguer. En soupirant il porta le verre à ses lèvres et but sa vodka à petite gorgée. Soudain, une tache rouge parmi la foule l'intrigua. Il dominait l'assemblée de toute sa hauteur et son aura sauvage était hypnotisant.

Ses yeux d'acier croisèrent les onyx soulignés au feutre noir. Les lèvres fines de l'homme s'étirèrent dans un sourire des plus animal et il se déhancha jusqu'à lui, son incroyable musculature voyante aux yeux de tous à cause de se fin veston noir, un pantalon déchiré de toute part et descendant sur ses fesses, laissant voir un boxer noir de marque couteuse. Sa flamboyante chevelure semblait tenir en apesanteur par des lunettes de soleil tout aussi chères.

Law détourna le regard et la gorge sèche, vida sa vodka d'une traite. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit se retourner. La première chose qu'il vit, avant de lever la tête, fut deux pectoraux alléchants, il retint un hoquet surpris. L'autre main au vernis noir attrapa son menton et l'homme se pencha, un sourire de prédateur sur ses lèvres.

-C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

Le brun tourna trois fois la langue dans sa bouche pour être sûr de ne pas dire de bêtises puis finit par céder. Les yeux sombres posés sur lui semblaient lui brûler la peau. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, le regard froid et fier.

-Trafalgar Law.

-Kidd Eustass ~

-Tu m'en vois ravi, lâche-moi maint'nant. Soupira-t-il en repoussant sa main.

L'autre haussa les sourcils et le relâcha, s'installant sur le tabouret d'à côté et commanda deux verres. L'étudiant lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur sa nouvelle boisson. Il reprit la conversation

-Tu es nouveau dans le quartier ? C'est la première fois que j'te vois ici.

-Ouai, j'ai emménagé aujourd'hui puisque le plus gros de mon chiffre d'affaire est dans cette ville.

Chiffre d'affaire hein ? Law étira un sourire discret et ravi. Alors quoi, il est tombé sur le jackpot ? Beau riche et célibataire ? Ca n'arrive que dans les films des tours pareils.

-Tu travailles dans quoi ?

-Le trafic d'armes en toute légalité !

Et bien voilà, il l'avait son mouton noir. Encore un type violent et arrogant. Pourtant celui-là semblait différent, quelque chose d'attirant émanait de lui. Ne sachant plus quoi penser il finit par poursuivre la conversation, ne se souciant plus des détails. Il était là pour profiter et se changer les idées et c'est bien ce qu'il comptait faire.

Lorsqu'il vit la piste de danse se vider il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la montre de marque du serveur qui venait leur apporter un autre verre. Il se lève et fouille dans sa poche, en sort son portefeuille et laisse la somme de sa consommation sur le comptoir.

-Il se fait tard, j'm'en vais.

-Attends deux s'condes !

Law s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur au rouge. Se dernier prend son portefeuille et en sort un billet à très fort montant, il griffonna quelque chose dessus. Il se lève et le donne au brun, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-C'est ma part. Et s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie.

L'étudiant regarde le billet et remarque le numéro de téléphone noté dessus, de plus, c'est le montant exact de la consommation de Kidd. Il fait la moue, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt de ce geste. Alors qu'il allait le donner au serveur, un déclic se fit dans sa tête. Ce fumier. Un billet n'est plus valable lorsqu'on écrit dessus ! Il l'avait roulé dans la farine se crétin ! Sur les nerfs, il dut payer la consommation du riche, se promettant de lui faire payer au centuple la prochaine fois qu'ils se verront.

**C'est la force des liens qui façonne le destin.**

Encore ce bruit insupportable, il dormait si bien alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'on le réveille à... 11h ?! Il ouvre grand les yeux et fusille son réveil du regard, il était définitivement éteint à cause du manque de batterie. Il attrape son portable et décroche, soupirant en entendant la voix joyeuse de Luffy tandis qu'il se préparait en quatrième vitesse. Il avait loupé deux heures de cours. Le brun raccroche et quitte l'appartement en coup de vent, courant au plus vite jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Essoufflé il s'affale sur le banc de fer où il était seul. L'étudiant regarde le coin de l'abri et se remémore sa première rencontre avec Smoker, rougissant un peu alors que ses pensées s'envolaient au loin.

Enfin arrivé à sa fac, il reprend le cours de sa journée normalement et se rend compte un peu tard qu'il a oublié de prendre son déjeuner. C'est à ce moment là que son portable vibra. Il le prend et découvre un message de Smoker qu'il lit rapidement avec un fin sourire illuminant ses traits pour la première fois de la journée.

''Je suis devant ton bâtiment, on va manger ensemble ?''

Il s'excusa vaguement auprès de ses amis et rassembla ses affaires, dévalant les marches et parcourant les couloirs à grands pas. Lorsqu'il vit les grands portails de la sortie il reprit une allure calme, ses yeux furetant de tout côté avant de reconnaître une chevelure blanche plus haute que les autres et qu'il apprenait à voir comme quelque chose de familier.

L'homme se tourna vers lui, deux cigares aux lèvres et lui fit un petit signe de main. Law s'avance et le salue avec un petit sourire tandis qu'ils prennent le chemin d'un petit restaurant simple et peu cher qui convient parfaitement à l'étudiant. Le repas fut des plus agréable bien que silencieux, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil au plus âgé, admirant ce corps si musclé et aux épaules carrées. C'est alors qu'une chaîne attira son attention.

-Tu es militaire ?

-Etait. J'ai pas fait mes années et j'ai pris ma retraite assez tôt, maintenant je suis garagiste.

Le brun hocha la tête, heureux d'apprendre à le connaître. Il fallait une information en monnaie d'échange non ? Que pourrait-il lui raconter ? Sa vie n'était que peu intéressante et il ne lui arrivait rien de bien croustillant.

-Tu as de la famille ? Frère, sœur ?

-Non, je suis fils unique. J'ai été adopté quand j'étais encore très jeune.

Smoker ne voulut pas creuser le sujet de peur de toucher un point sensible et se contenta de recommander de quoi boire. Le déjeuner se termina et le fumeur paya sous les protestations de son cadet qui finit par céder après un soupir las.

-J'te raccompagne ?

L'étudiant ne répondit pas mais ne refusa pas. Ils refirent donc le chemin inverse en parlant de tout et de rien avec un petit sourire, semblant heureux d'être ensemble. Finalement la fac se dressa devant eux et Law se mordilla la langue, anxieux et frustré de le laisser partir comme ça. Une grande main calleuse attrapa son menton alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux, croisant les yeux taupes de son partenaire. Les lèvres fines se posèrent sur les siennes dans un tendre et chaste baiser avant qu'il ne s'écarte.

-Passe une bonne journée Law, à la prochaine !

Il lui fit un dernier signe de main avant de disparaître dans la masse sous le regard intense du plus jeune dont le cœur semblait battre à cent à l'heure.

**Les relations sont dangereuses, à force de s'attacher on ne fait plus attention à ceux qui on réellement besoin de nous.**

Il mangeait sur le comptoir, regardant la télé aux côtés de son colocataire. C'était pour ce genre de chose que le brun était bien content que le blond veuille devenir un des meilleurs cuisiniers du pays.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis bien longtemps et les bruits nocturnes l'apaisaient. Néanmoins ce soir là, son cerveau ne cessait de fonctionner à toute allure sur tous les évènements de ses derniers temps. Deux rencontres qui, il le savait, bouleverserait sa vie. En bien ou en mal il ne pouvait pas le dire avant que les choses n'évoluent d'avantage. Il fini par se lever, emportant son assiette avec lui et mettant le tout dans l'évier. Le brun s'apprêtait à nettoyer lorsque Sanji l'arrêta.

-Laisse, je m'en occupe pour se soir ! Tu devrais aller te reposer, t'as une tête à faire peur ! Se moqua-t-il en se levant à son tour.

Law se contenta de lui jeter un regard des plus significatifs et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Il attrape son portable et constate en soupirant qu'il n'a reçu aucun message. Ses yeux furent attirer par un bout de papier coincé dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, il l'attrape et tire un coup sec. C'était le billet inutilisable de l'autre crétin qui lui avait fait un sale coup il y a presque une semaine de ça. L'étudiant semble réfléchir alors que son regard ne quitte pas le numéro écrit à la va vite. Il soupire et prend son portable, qu'avait-il à perdre après tout ? Il enregistre le numéro dans ses contacts, le nommant ''Le crétin'' et appuie sur nouveau message. Il reste ainsi dix bonnes minutes à se demander ce qu'il pourrait lui envoyer.

''J'ai toujours pas digéré le coup du billet, tu m'dois au moins un resto''

Le futur médecin soupira en s'étalant sur son lit, son cerveau recommençant son incessant manège. Et s'il ne se souvenait déjà plus ? Il pourrait aussi l'envoyer balader ou se foutre littéralement de sa gueule ? Il se massa l'arrête du nez, tout cela l'énervait. Lui qui d'habitude restait froid et se fichait de tout, il se trouvait bien émotif tout à coup. Mais pourtant, avec une leçon de morale pareille, il ne peut s'empêcher de se jeter sur l'appareil lorsque celui-ci se mit à vibrer.

''T'as qu'à venir à mon bureau demain dans l'aprèm, j't'envois l'adresse''

Law s'empressa de la recopier sur un bout de papier qu'il plia soigneusement et mit dans son sac de cours du lendemain. Pourquoi avait-il un sourire idiot collé aux lèvres ? Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre et pourtant, il s'en fichait éperdument.

**Pourquoi aimer puisque l'amour fait souffrir ?**

La matinée lui sembla longue et fade, il s'ennuyait plus qu'a l'accoutumée et même les bêtises de ses amis n'arrivaient pas à l'exaspérer. Il crevait d'envie de partir prendre le bus et d'aller voir cet imbécile dont il ne voulait toujours pas prononcer le nom. Peut être par fierté ? Mais il ne voulait pas arriver trop tôt sinon le rouge se moquerait en lui susurrant combien il lui avait manqué aussi. A cette idée le corps du brun réagit de manière un peu trop vive et il faillit se taper la tête contre les murs à cause de sa bêtise.

Vers 14h il se décida enfin à partir. Il attrape le bus de justesse et ne cesse de vérifier chaque arrêt, ne voulant surtout pas se perdre. Une fois à l'arrêt indiqué, il partit à la recherche du bon bâtiment, visitant la ville au passage.

-Excusez-moi ! Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve l'entreprise Eustass s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-il un peu blasé à un passant pour la énième fois. A sa grande surprise, ce dernier daigna lui répondre.

-Bien sur, c'est juste derrière vous ! Se moqua-t-il gentiment en montrant l'immense gratte-ciel qui s'élevait dans son dos.

L'étudiant leva la tête et remarqua enfin l'énorme affiche, ses joues se mirent à rougir légèrement de honte et il enfonça un peu plus son bonnet. Non mais franchement, il commençait sérieusement à toucher le fond. Il monta la multitude de marches, d'autres employés faisant de même, les escaladant quatre à quatre. Lorsqu'il entra, il fut ébloui par le hall lumineux et chic, un grand comptoir beige se dressait en son milieu avec des hôtesses d'accueil. Des ascenseurs longeaient l'espace et un grand escalier de marbre à la rampe finement sculptée s'élevait de l'autre côté. Un peu hébété, il marcha jusqu'au comptoir en admirant les lieux, rigolant intérieurement en se disant que se ne pouvait être l'œuvre de cet homme mais bien d'un styliste d'intérieur professionnel.

-Bonjour monsieur, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Law revint brutalement sur la terre ferme et se racla la gorge pour calmer son fou rire naissant. Il s'accouda au comptoir et se contenta d'expliquer qu'il avait rendez-vous avec le chef en début d'après midi. La jeune femme à la poitrine généreuse et aux longs cheveux roux nattés tapa extrêmement vite sur son clavier et revint vers lui avec son sourire commercial.

-Trafalgar Law ?

-Oui c'est ça.

-Troisième ascenseur, dix-huitième étage. Monsieur Eustass arrivera d'ici peu.

-J'vous remercie. Soupira-t-il en se décollant de la surface fraîche et lisse.

Il chercha le bon numéro, ses derniers étant affichés juste au-dessus en chiffre romain. L'engin enfin repéré il s'y dirige à grand pas, appuie sur le bouton d'appel et attend que celui-ci redescende. Une fois à l'intérieur il fut surpris de voir un majordome répondre à ses attentes, d'autres employés montant à leur tour, se contentant de dire leur étage sans même saluer le pauvre homme. Tous descendirent avant lui et quand se fut enfin son tour, il le remercia. Celui-ci sembla sourire alors que les portes de fer se refermaient.

Il se retrouva alors dans une pièce qu'il reconnut être un bureau. Il se trouva devant une façade vitrée permettant au soleil de bercer les lieux de sa lumière. Un bureau moderne et débordant de paperasse se trouvait vers le fond. La moquette était assez agréable et d'un blanc immaculé, les murs étaient peint d'une teinte jaune orangée pâle et apaisante, les fauteuils et canapé suivaient le thème tandis que les diverses armoires débordantes de papiers divers et autres choses qu'il ne pouvait identifier habillaient les murs.

L'étudiant n'osait pas trop bouger, ce n'était pas son monde, il se sentait oppressé par tant de richesse et cela l'énervait. Il était pauvre et avait du mal à payer ses études, et après ? Il n'avait pas à être jaloux d'un type pareil. Il fini par s'installer sur le plus grand canapé. Au début droit comme un 'i', il finit allongé, son chapeau près de sa tête, les chaussures avaient rejoint son sac sur le sol. Il dormait paisiblement. Ses traits étaient détendus et sa respiration lente et apaisée. Cet idiot de milliardaire l'avait fait attendre des heures durant alors il avait fini par prendre ses aises.

Vers 18h, Kidd arriva en limousine devant l'immeuble et monta les marches avec classes et nonchalance. Il retira ses lunettes de soleil et fit un sourire à tomber aux secrétaires intimidées.

-Salut les filles ! Du nouveau ?

-Monsieur Trafalgar vous attend depuis 14h30, je l'ai fait patienter dans votre bureau.

-J'te remercie ma belle ! Lui souffla-t-il avec un clin d'œil charmeur et entra dans l'ascenseur numéro 3.

Relevant ses lunettes sur son front, ses cheveux s'élevant comme en apesanteur, il trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de le revoir. Pourtant son attitude semblait dévoiler tout le contraire de ses pensées. Arrivé à son bureau, il jeta sa veste sur un fauteuil proche et tourna la tête pour tomber sur le brun endormi. Il s'approcha dangereusement de lui tel un prédateur et se mit au-dessus de lui, admirant se visage aux traits fins et à cette bouille si craquante. Il vint mordiller l'oreille, provoquant un grognement chez son invité qui fit une moue adorable. Amusé, Kidd poursuivit son exploration en descendant dans le cou offert, passant sa langue sur sa peau métisse et aussi douce que celle d'un bébé.

Law se sentait bien, une douce sensation lui chatouillait le cou et une chaleur agréable se rependait dans ses veines. Mais Morphée le quittait peu à peu et très vite il reconnut le toucher rugueux de la langue, la langue de qui ? Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et tomba sur une touffe rouge éparse, il posa ses mains sur un torse musclé qu'il pouvait sentir à travers le tissu fin qui le recouvrait.

-Eustass ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Un soupir lui parvint à ses oreilles, les cheveux sur sa nuque se dressant au souffle chaud qui lui parvint. Le patron se redressa, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du plus jeune qui lui paraissaient presque dégoûté mais il comprit qu'il se trompait en voyant la très légère teinte de ses joues qu'il eut la chance de remarquer.

-Alors quoi, t'es d'jà réveillé ? J'ai même eu le temps de profiter ! Se moqua-t-il sur un ton faussement déçu.

Le futur médecin leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa, remettant ses chaussures et son bonnet.

-Tu m'as fais attendre je ne sais combien de temps, t'as vraiment intérêt à t'rattraper Eustass.

Le rouge soupira et reprit sa veste, le sommant de le suivre. Ils prirent la Ferrari dernier cri et allèrent dans un restaurant très réputé. Law cru mourir d'une crise cardiaque en voyant l'addition, de toute sa vie, il ne lui sera jamais concevable de débourser pareille somme pour si peu de nourriture. Kidd essaya bien de l'amadouer pour le faire entrer dans un love hôtel mais il réussit à s'éclipser, sa vengeance ayant marché à la perfection. Son sourire était doux et heureux, il se promit de faire découvrir son monde, comme les fast food et les rues fréquentées par tous ces jeunes à la recherche d'un magasin sympa mais pas cher. C'était ce genre de plaisir qu'il voulait lui faire découvrir.

**Les pensées sont liées aux rêves mais eux sont bien trop loin de la réalité.**

Law était installé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, une jambe dans le vide et ses cheveux voletant au rythme de la brise, ses mains tatouées tenaient une tasse fumante qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Soufflant sur le liquide pour en boire une gorgée, se brûlant la langue avec une légère grimace. Ses yeux d'acier regardait le ciel, un nuage vint assombrir le décor, sa couleur blanche tellement attirante lui rappela les cheveux de Smoker. Il aimait passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure si douce et agréable.  
L'ex-militaire était des plus tendres avec lui, il essayait maladroitement de lui souffler des mots doux et de le caresser avec passion. L'amour avec lui était ardent et langoureux, le plus vieux était protecteur et bienveillant envers lui. Il aimait la tendresse des moments après l'acte, amoureusement lové contre son torse parfaitement musclé.

Le nuage fini sa route en laissant place au soleil qui l'aveugla un bref instant, levant le bras pour se protéger de l'astre lumineux. La violence, l'éclat de cette source de chaleur intense, tout dans le soleil lui rappelait Kidd. Ses cheveux de feu, sa présence éblouissante et ses manières cruelles. Lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble, le milliardaire était brutal et fiévreux, il était d'une possessivité à toute épreuve et était aussi capricieux qu'un gamin de cinq ans. Mais après tout, c'est comme ça qu'il l'aimait. Law caressa sa hanche où se trouvait un hématome apparu des suites de leurs ébats de la veille.

L'étudiant soupira, descendant de son perchoir pour aller se refaire du café la machine automatique. En attendant, ses pensées reprirent le dessus. Autant l'un que l'autre, il les aimait. Il n'avait jamais songé à en choisir un des deux, pour lui ils étaient complémentaires, ils remplissaient son cœur de bonheur. Si l'un des deux venait à le laisser, il y aurait un vide qu'il ne pourrait combler. Un jour peut être il leur expliquerait mais il savait parfaitement que pour l'heure actuelle aucun des deux n'était prêt et lui non plus.  
Le brun soupira de nouveau en éteignant la machine et reprenant sa tasse qui fumait de nouveau.

**Rêve tant que tu peux, la chute n'en sera que plus rude. **

Plusieurs mois et aucun nuage de mauvaise augure n'était apparut dans sa vie comblée. Absolument rien jusqu'à cet après-midi. L'étudiant n'avait pas compris sur le coup, son cerveau avait soudainement refusé de fonctionner. Il déglutit plusieurs fois avant d'oser parler, il regardait son ami sans comprendre. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver sur ce coup là, cette révélation le troublait.

-Sanji, tu es sérieux ?

Son colocataire soupira et fit un sourire amer en détournant son regard caraïbe.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de me dire ça alors que je viens de te déclarer ma flamme Law.

Ce fut autour du brun de soupirer, il se massa l'arrête du nez pour tenter d'ordonner ses pensées et de donner une réponse calme et correcte au lieu de déballer n'importe quoi qui pourrait blesser son ami comme il venait de le faire précédemment. Par où commencer ? Le blond était parfaitement au courant de ses deux liaisons et s'était moqué de lui à plusieurs reprises mais le futur médecin remarqua enfin à travers ses bribes de souvenirs le regard affligé et déçu de son camarade. Comment expliquer par A + B qu'il était pleinement heureux et qu'il ne l'apprécierait certainement jamais au-delà de l'amitié ? Parler franchement et sans détour, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

-Ecoute Sanji, tu sais très bien que j'ai déjà Kidd et Smoker, je suis heureux comme ça. Tu es un très bon ami que je connais depuis presque trois ans maintenant. Je ne veux pas te blesser et j'aimerais que tu respectes ma décision sans passer par la case de la vengeance mais je sais que je ne suis pas en mesure de demander pareille chose. Je vais prendre une douche, tu devrais peut être aller prendre l'air pour réfléchir à tout ça, d'accord ?

Et sur ses mots il tourna les talons et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, ses lèvres expirant un son fatigué. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça lui arrive ? De plus, il avait toujours cru que le cuisinier avait une touche avec un certain épéiste aux cheveux vert mais il s'était trompé de cible.

De son côté, le cuisinier n'arrivait pas à digérer la nouvelle, la pilule ne voulait pas se laisser avaler docilement. Il ne cessait de marmonner toutes sortes d'injures et il extirpa une cigarette de son paquet, se plaçant sur le minuscule balcon du salon. Son œil était sombre et son visage n'exprimait que haine et dégoût. Il se trouvait naïf et idiot. Il le savait, il la connaissait déjà la réponse. Alors pourquoi aller meurtrir un peu plus son cœur maintenant ? Il ne pouvait même pas se fournir d'explication. C'était bien ça, il était idiot.  
Une sonnerie vint chatouiller ses tympans et il se retourna, jetant le mégot par-dessus bord. Sur le canapé se trouvait le portable de son ami, une lumière clignotante rouge s'agitait indiquant la réception d'un message. D'abord hésitant, son regard se fit soudain déterminé et inquiétant. Il ne voulait pas de lui ? Vraiment ? Très bien, mais il avait bien droit à un supplément pour se soulager le cœur. Il prit le portable, tapa le code qu'il connaissait à force de regarder le brun et appuya sur la petite enveloppe. C'était Smoker qui avait répondu.

''Je serais là, à demain gamin''

Sanji fronça un sourcil et remonta de quelques bulles, trouvant enfin le fruit de sa curiosité.

''Je veux te voir, demain à 14h ça t'irais ? On se retrouve au bar Loli Milka''

Il copia le message et alla fouiller dans le répertoire à la recherche d'un nom précis, il fit une moue contrarié en ne le trouvant pas puis se souvint qu'il préférait l'appeler autrement. ''Crétin'', il cliqua et fit un sourire satisfait en constatant que c'était bel et bien le richissime Kidd. Il colla le message et l'envoya, espérant recevoir la réponse avant que son colocataire n'est fini de prendre sa douche qui, pour son plus grand soulagement, s'éternisait. Quelques minutes plus tard le téléphone émit de nouveau sa petite sonnerie. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir le message et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en quelque chose de terriblement effrayant.

''Je s'rais là, j't'ai manqué à c'point trésor ~ ?''

Le blond ne prit pas la peine de répondre et effaça les deux derniers messages. Il reposa l'appareil là où il l'avait pris et partit mettre ses chaussures, enfilant une veste et claquant la porte en partant. A peine dehors qu'une nouvelle barre de nicotine pendait à ses lèvres.

**Un petit mensonge fini par ramener contre vous une apocalypse, ne mentez pas vous pourriez y laisser des plumes.**

Law avait été surpris en constatant le lendemain matin que Smoker lui avait répondu. Soucieux de n'obtenir aucune nouvelle il avait voulu lui écrire mais était tombé sur son message. Il s'était dit que ce n'était qu'un simple bug comme ça arrivait parfois. Il s'empressa alors de se préparer, jean noir moulant, sweat, chaîne, maquillage, chapeau et bottes. Il était prêt et en avance. Le cuisinier n'était pas rentré la veille et il ne s'en était pas inquiété, il aurait même été étonné s'il était revenu plus tôt. Toute cette histoire lui avait coupé l'appétit et il avait sauté le dîner et le petit déjeuner. A présent son ventre criait famine et le brun décida de se réchauffer un petit quelque chose. Une fois rassasié il regarda de nouveau l'heure, 13h15, il pouvait y aller.

Le café n'était pas très loin de chez lui mais il s'ennuyait et si pour une fois il pouvait arriver avant le blanc il en tirerait une satisfaction personnelle. A 13h50 Smoker arriva, le futur médecin l'avait repéré de loin, entre ses cheveux et sa carrure, il était difficile de le louper. Sa grande main s'écrasa sur son chapeau comme à son habitude alors qu'il arborait un maigre sourire qu'il savait tendre.

Alors que Law s'apprêtait à lui proposer de s'assoir, une main s'abattit sur son épaule et il retint un cri de surprise. Soudain il se figea, il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ou de voir cette personne. Son toucher lui suffisait, cette main sur son épaule ne pouvait appartenir à personne d'autre qu'à cet imbécile. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il pivotait doucement et il crut que son cœur avait cessé de battre en tombant nez à nez avec un Kidd quelque peu terrifiant en cet instant.

-J'peux savoir c'qui s'passe bordel ?! Gronda le milliardaire, les sourcils froncés.

Smoker leva la main et attira le plus jeune à lui.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demandez ça.

Le brun avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et les jambes flageolantes, il essayait de trouver une solution qui pourrait calmer le jeu mais rien ne lui vint.

-Law j'te parle ! Qu'est-ce tu fais avec ce type ? Tu m'trompes ?! S'époumona le rouge, les poings serrés prêt à se battre.

L'ex-militaire fronça alors les sourcils, que venait-il de dire ? Ce fut à son tour de ne pas sembler très content.

-Law, pourrais-tu m'expliquer à la fin ?

Mais le futur médecin restait muet, la moitié de son visage caché par son chapeau, ses yeux écarquillés rivés sur le sol et la respiration haletante.

-Salopard tu vas me répondre ?! Hurla le punk alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le frapper.

L'enfumé réceptionna le coup de sa paume et lui envoya une droite, le faisant reculer en titubant.

-Te mêle pas d'ça toi !

-Je crois que c'est aussi mon problème.

Ils entamèrent un combat acharné sur le bitume sous les yeux éberlués des passants et des clients du café ''Loli Milka''. Les coups de poings fusaient avec injures et hurlements de rage. Leur visage se couvraient peu à peu de blessures, leurs vêtements se déchiraient et se salissaient en de multiples endroits. Un coup dans la mâchoire puis dans le ventre et dans la tempe et un coup de genoux dans les abdominaux. Tout était bon pour blesser l'autre, lui faire du mal. C'était deux hommes au cœur déchiré qui se battaient pour leur dignité, deux âmes abandonnées qui cherchaient à se réconforter par la force.

L'étudiant sembla enfin réagir, ses pas le firent reculer doucement, ne sachant pas trop où il marchait. Puis soudain ses jambes semblèrent enfin lui obéir et il détala comme un lapin, il fuit cette scène qui lui donnait des nausées. Il porta sa main à son sweat, serrant le tissu entre ses doigts avec force alors que son cœur semblait se déchirer en deux dans une longue agonie. Il ne savait pas où il allait, il courrait simplement comme un dératé, trébuchant et bousculant sans s'excuser.

**L'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime.**

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Aimer deux personnes avec autant de force, ce n'était pas son genre. Son père adoptif ce serait bien moqué de lui en répétant comme à son habitude qu'un jouet ne devrait pas être capable d'aimer. Enfoiré de Doflamingo, il fallait qu'il pense à lui dans un moment pareil alors que ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Mais après tout, tout cela allait bientôt se terminer alors pourquoi pas. Depuis combien de temps l'évitait-il ? Quatre ou cinq ans peut être.

Le tatoué soupire et lève la tête. Ce gratte ciel est vraiment haut, en tendant la main il a l'impression qu'il pourrait frôler les nuages.

Tout ce trop plein d'émotions qu'il ressentait le pousse en avant. Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé personne se retrouve dans une situation qui lui aurait paru improbable il n'y a pas si longtemps. Aimer deux personnes à la fois et les voir s'auto déchirer…. Il ne peut contenir ni supporter tous ces sentiments qui lui rongent l'âme.

Il s'avance un peu plus et passe la faible et minuscule barrière de sécurité, se retrouvant au bord du vide. Mais il n'a pas peur, toute cette population grouillante sous ses pieds tels des fourmis et cette bouffée d'air qui lui emplit les poumons.

Il ferme les yeux en inspirant un grand coup et son corps bascule en avant, ses pieds se décollent doucement du béton et il finit par tomber à une allure folle. Son cœur semble se recoller au fur et à mesure de sa descente il ferme les yeux en souriant avant que son corps ne s'éclate sur le trottoir sous les hurlements des passants, un attroupement se forme.

Telle une marionnette, un corps désarticulé, son visage avait été peint avec le sourire. Un homme apaisé au cœur déchiré qui n'arrivait à trouver nul autre remède pour exprimer sa façon d'aimer.

Un homme immense s'agenouille sur le sol de béton et attrape entre ses doigts un bonnet en fourrure blanche parsemé de taches brunes. Il se redresse et lève la tête vers le ciel, ses yeux cachés derrière d'étranges lunettes. Son visage est assombri et une moue rageuse déforme ses traits. Ses cheveux blonds coupés courts ondulent un bref instant à cause de la brise soudaine. Il est vêtu d'un lourd manteau de plumes roses posé sur ses épaules, une chemise blanche entre ouverte sur un torse musclé ainsi qu'un pantacourt rose aux rayures de zèbre blanches.

Doflamingo ne passait pas inaperçu parmi cette foule agitée, étonnée et affolée d'un tel drame qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Une unique larme glisse sur sa peau pâle et ses phalanges blanchissent tant il serre fort le bonnet de son fils unique. Son visage n'exprime que de la rage et de la douleur, il leur ferait regretter. Il l'avait aimé à sa manière et il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas l'avoir gardé jalousement avec lui cinq ans auparavant.

Il était trop tard pour les regrets à présent.

**Un cœur à besoin d'amour, un homme à besoin d'affection et une âme à peur de la solitude. **

-End-


End file.
